warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Hawkfrost1315
Hei du ^^ Herzlich Willkommen im Warrior Cats WikI! http://webchat.quakenet.org/?channels=warriorcats-wiki&uio=d4 <-- unser Chat, da können wir plaudern, diskutieren und und beraten ^^ Viel Spaß noch, Starforce StarClan 17:31, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ach, du du kannst dich jederzeit an mich wenden ^^ Starforce StarClan 17:32, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Moin Hey Hawk alias Efeukralle. Toll, dass du dich neu angemeldet hast. ^^ Ich mag Hawky übrigens auch am liebsten! Du kannst dich jederzeit an mich wenden. Fireheart002 18:01, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Bilder Hey ^^ Ich finde es schonmal sehr gut, dass du uns fragst bevor du die Vorlagen in anderen Wiki benutzt, was darauf hinweist, dass du die Regeln gründlich gelesen hast ^^ Allerdings muss ich dich enttäuschen, Tau hat vor nicht allzulanger Zeit gesagt, dass die Vorlagen bis auf weiteres nicht im Erfindungswiki benutzt werden dürfen. Sollte sich daran etwas ändern wird es sicherlich eine öffentliche Mitteilung hierzu geben ^^ LG Silberfluss 13:17, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hallo nochmal, Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss dein Bild auf dem Profil löschen. Es handelt sich um die Vorlagen aus dem englischen Wiki, die hier nicht benutzt werden dürfen. LG Silberfluss 13:41, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Gründer Hey Hawk, also das war eine Benutzerin mit dem Namen SilvaraTheCat, die nach der Gründung auch gleich wieder weg war. http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Wiki:Impressum --> Hier & --> http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Wiki:%C3%9Cber_Warrior_Cats_Wiki hier steht mehr dazu :D Starforce StarClan 10:41, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Reaper-Neko Kannst du mir ein paar outlines schicken ?- Glg Anna00 13:09, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) hallo Hawky Ich bin Silber , nenn mich einfach so ok ? , und im realen Leben Annas beste Freundin. Sie hat ihre Passwörter vergessen , deshalb kann sie sich nicht mehr melden. Leider... Also gut , bb 17:09, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) Eiskristall Ich hab ein Bild für dich gemalt Hawky! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Jacky Hawky! Das Bild ist echt super gewoeden^^.Danke dir Hawky. Hi du Hab ein Bild für dich gemalt, auch mit Paint. :DDD -LG Sonne Sonnen sturm 1 11:38, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wallpaper Also erstmal danke für das Kompliment xD und hier ist dein Wallpaper von Swifty ^^ 21:05, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Okey nochmal danke für das Kompliment xD Klar kannst du mich auf deine Liste setzen ^^ 19:05, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hawky <333 Mensch Hawki, Wo warst Du nur die ganze Zeit?! Ich hab gedacht, Du hättest das Wiki ganz vergessen :( LG *knuddel* - 14:01, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Boah Hawky, das Bild ist so geil geworden :3 *_* Ich finds richtig toll! LG :* - 15:00, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hey Hawky, Ich hab mal ein Bild für Dich gemacht :3 Es wär schon länger fertig gewesen, aber GIMP hat Probleme gemacht T_T hier ist es ^^ Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir LG - 16:53, 11. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Aww Hawky :*, Danke für das Kompliment ^^, freut mich, dass es dir gefällt :) Hoffe, wir seh'n uns mal wieder im Chat, das ging ja in letzter Zeit nicht so :( LG - 17:23, 11. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hey Hawky, Ich bin grade im Chat, aber Du bist Away :( Wollte nur kurz Bescheid sagen ^^ LG - 18:29, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hi Hawky, Ich bin eig. sogut wie immer im Chat, wenn Ich am PC bin, fehlst nur noch Du ^^ LG - 16:20, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hi Hawky, Wollte nur sagen, dass ich eig. morgen sehr viel Zeit habe und sogut wie nie unerreichbar bin ^^ außer morgens ab 10 Uhr bis ca. 11:30 Uhr, da habe ich nämlich Vorstellungsgottesdienst. LG - 21:48, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallihallo Hawky :3, Ich würde dir gerne mal was zeigen, aber du bist ja leider nicht mehr so oft im Chat :( Wenn du willst, kann ich es auch mal hochlade ^^ Tipp; es hat etwas mit dem Jaypaw zutun, der auf einer Seite ist :) LG - 20:29, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) P.S. Hast du eig. Skype? Falls ja, könnten wir da ja vllt. öfters chatten Hey Hawky, Erstmal sorry, dass ich erst heute antworte, aber während der Fahrt hatten wir kein W-LAN *Augenroll* ^^ naja, ich bin jetzt angekommen und total begeistert! Es ist einf WoW *___* Österreich im Sommer, ganz anders als in meiner Erinnerung :3 So, zu deinem Angebot :D deine Idee gefällt mir richtig gut, würd ich total gerne machen :) Leider geht das (natürlich ^^) erst, wenn ich wieder daheim bin, das wäre dann in einer Woche, da ich kein GIMP bzw. kein GIM 2.6 (Ich kann iwie nur mit 2.6 arbeiten, ich bin es nicht anders gewohnt ^^) auf meinem Laptop habe. Vllt. sehen wir uns ja mal wieder im Chat :) LG - 13:18, 15. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Danke <33 Danke fürs Bild sieht sau Geil aus *-* (Hab ein neuen acc) weil ich mein Passwort vergessen hab -.-") achja und als Dankeschön hab ich für dich auch ein Bild gemacht :D ich weis sieht ein bisschen komisch aus :/ LG Habicht Arigatou! danke! <3333333333 *dich ganz doll knuddel* 16:54, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Kleine Verspätung.... :3 Hey Hawky, Kommt bisschen spät, aber ich bin wieder da! :D LG, hoffentlich sehn wir uns mal wieder im Chat :) - 17:16, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Noa, Hawky... Komm her *hug* <33333 Danke, Hawky, das ist so süüüß *__________* Du hast dir sicherlich voll viel Mühe gegeben, es hat sich gelohnt, sieht wirklich wirklich toll aus <333333333 Danke danke danke :) *hug* LG ~ 19:43, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Weihnachten Hi, falls du noch aktiv bist, und das liest: Ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten und ein schönes Fest. lg Commander Wolffe 8 (Diskussion) 15:51, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hi :) Ich hatte auch nicht viel Zeit, bin erst vor ein paar wochen wieder aktiv geworden^^ lg Commander Wolffe 8 (Diskussion) 19:17, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) DU DA! *w* Hey, Hawky < 333 Ich hab eben gesehen, dass du aktiv bist, und da MUSS ich dir einfach schreiben :3 Wie geht's dir denn? Wir haben schließlich ewig nicht mehr geschrieben! Hast du noch Ferien? Unglaublich, dass ich mich so kurz fasse, aber ich will dich nicht verpassen D: Liebste Grüße ~ 21:27, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Aii, das freut mich :3 mir geht's auch recht gut, vor allem wenn ich mal wieder was von dir höre c: Das ist echt geil, bei mir fängt am 9. auch die Schule wieder an :D Letzen Endes lohnt es sich ja doch noch, mal länger wach zu bleiben xD Liebste Grüße ~ 21:52, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hey :) Du hörst ja echt geile bands die mag ich auch besonders Asking Alexandria ^^ aber meine lieblingsband is Black veil brides,ich weiß wir kennen uns nicht aber ich wollt dich einfach mal anschreiben xD Naja LG Blutklaue Rebel for ever ^^ Ja nicht viele hören so musik :/ kommst du eig auch manchmal in den chat? :D GLG Blutklaue Rebel for ever Okay,vieleicht sehen wir uns ja mal im chat ;) LG Blutklaue Rebel for ever Hallu Hey wie gehst dir? :) ich hab dir ein bild gemalt hoffe es gefällt dir :D thumb|Für dich <3 ps:hoffentlich sehen wir uns mal im chat ;) GLG Blutklaue Rebel for ever *O* Danke für das richtig geile bild *OO* mir gehst auch gut ;) GLG Blutklaue Rebel for ever Ah ja... ich wollt sagen das ich heute noch so ne stunde im chat bin vieleicht hast du ja zeit ;) GLG Blutklaue Rebel for ever Hey ^-^ also ich bin ab jetzt (Dienstag den 24.9.13 xD) so 2-3 stunde im chat ;) GGLG Blutklaue Rebel for ever Frage :D bist du eig auf skype? ^^ also ich bin auf skype ;) GLG Blutklaue Rebel for ever Hawky <3 Hey ich wollt dich fragen wan du mal wieder in den chat/skype kommst muss dir was wichtiges sagen D: GGLG deine Blutklaue Rebel for ever :3 Schön okay ^-^ okay ^^ ich den chat werd ich warscheinlich auch net mehr so oft kommen ;) aber in skype bin ich öfters ^-^ GGLG Bloody the Killer Cat Keep calm and Kill Zombies!!